


New Cross

by 031011nvfgt



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Sibling Incest, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/031011nvfgt/pseuds/031011nvfgt
Summary: Drabble. Since they got away from the big conflict preparing itself in Germany, Ed is being distant. Al can't handle the emptiness in his chest and decides to confront Ed in his room.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Kudos: 33





	New Cross

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I started writing a few weeks ago, it won't get any better so I quickly finished it. If you have a few minutes to spare for some brotherly love, enjoy !
> 
> Warning : Not beta'd, random night update and I'm not native ! *finger guns*

“Touch me, nii-san.”

Ed’s eyes grew bigger.

“I'm real, I'm here.” he almost hiccupped, trying to catch his breath while sitting down on the bed’s cover. “I've missed you so much.”  


The younger sibling’s hands came to rest on his thighs, caressing them upwards in a way that made the blonde shiver. Definitely not a way that should be between brothers.

“I love you.”

Edward never wanted this. He never wanted Al to come to this side of the door to begin with. He never wanted to deprive him from alchemy and everyone who loved him forever. He never wanted his brother to come back wrong.

Yet he had went and done it again... The proof was right before his eyes.  
He didn't even find enough sense of moral in himself to feel disgusted about his own desire.

Sitting between his legs, Al's eyes were searching for his desperately as his own couldn't stop staring at his right hand on his younger brother’s naked chest. He could feel the heartbeat, the warmth coming from the soft skin under his touches.

Did he come back this way because of his sacrifice ? Because he always had a little bit too much love, too much attachment and attraction towards his brother ? Or was it some new and final sick game from the Truth ?

The reasons didn’t really matter anymore as there was no going back. That didn’t prevent him to feel devastated that Al still had to suffer because of him. That he still couldn't go and live his own life without being burdened by their past mistakes. By Edward.

Those feelings were his new cross to bear and there was no need to say that he was ready to take responsibility. He would always be ready for anything when it came to Alphonse.

His hand pressed harder against the skin as his younger brother was feebly waiting for an answer, a reaction, whether it was disgust or reciprocity. He was slightly shaking now, trying not to spill the tears accumulated in his beautiful gray eyes, his lower lip bitten in an ultimate effort not to start crying.

Ed sighed and with his free hand, held Al’s long hair that was untied and framing his face in the moonlight. Holding a few strands, he brought them to his lips and kissed them.

Al’s slight gasp made him smile a little. He wasn’t used to that kind of interaction. He wasn’t used to much interaction at all, actually. Not anymore. He looked up and his eyes met Alphonse's who's hot tears started pouring down his cheeks as he held a quiet sob.

He needn’t say a word. He knew Al understood. He always did, no matter how many things had changed or how many years had passed by. No matter which world they were in.

As long as they were together, he believed everything would make sense.


End file.
